


Glasgow, Scotland - December 23, 2011

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF, mcfassy - Fandom
Genre: Community: mcfassy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair





	Glasgow, Scotland - December 23, 2011

James arrived in Glasgow that morning. It was an uneventful flight. The flight attendant recognized him; but did not make a fuss. He kept his ear buds in his ears the whole time. The music helped tame some of the crazy thoughts going on in his head.  
His grandmother would frown to see his messy ginger beard. But he didn’t care what he looked like at the moment. It took a lot of effort to even get him on the plane. But his sister Joy had threatened him. She would drag him out of the apartment if he didn’t come. She would tell everyone the reason why too. He cussed her out. Only to be ashamed at some of the things he said to her and apologized profusely minutes later.  
So now his sister, mom and grandparents were waiting for him. He hadn't realized it had been over a year since he had visited.

  
When he got there; everyone smothered him with hugs and kisses. James did his best to not start crying. He was such a crybaby. Even now at this age; he could start sobbing at the drop of a hat. His grandmother told him to get some rest. She brought him a cup of tea and closed his bedroom door. He was glad for it. He wasn’t ready to face anyone. His bedroom was very warm. It was just a white t-shirt and his well-worn flannel pants for now.  
Most of all; James was glad that no one mentioned that Anne and Brendan were missing from the trip. He knew there would be gifts under the tree for them too. He would take them back home with him.  
And at this point; he was thankful that he wasn’t staying in Glasgow for good. Anne-Marie had asked James to stay in their guest room. He had been willing to leave their apartment. But she shook her head, “And what James – give the bloody papers a field day for gossip?”  
Anne-Marie would stay in their bedroom. There was a good chance that Brendan wouldn’t realize what was happening at the moment with his parents. And just when he thought that things might blow over; Anne-Marie had told him that she wasn’t going to Scotland for Christmas. She couldn’t do it. She needed time to think things over. Anne-Marie was angry. He didn’t blame her for being angry. But worst of all; she was taking Brendan. James had started to cry on the spot. He couldn’t bear the thought of Christmas without him. This was the cruelest punishment of all.

  
“Well you should have thought about him before you did …what you did James. You only did this to yourself. It’s just this Christmas anyway.” She said as she started to pack her son’s suitcase.  
She was right. He deserved this pain. This is what you get when you end up sleeping with your co-star. How could he do such a stupid drunken thing? Look at him now. He was without his wife and son on Christmas; feeling like a lonely sad boy all over again.  
And yet, instead of alleviating some of the pain; he just made things worse. Who would have thought he was such a masochist? Because the last thing left to do before trying to get some peace and rest was to read the letter Michael Fassbender had sent to him. It had been sent to his agent; who luckily for him did not open it and just called James to come fetch it. He had hidden it at the bottom of his suitcase. It was an inevitable source of pain that he had to finally deal with once and for all. He pulled it out and leaned back against the headboard.

 

[ ](http://photobucket.com)

  
_Dear James,_

  
_I hope you get this letter before you leave to visit your grandparents in Scotland. I'm sorry to hear that Anne is taking Brendan to Wales to visit some friends. I heard it from a mutual friend._   
_I know you are a great dad. So being without him on Christmas must be very hard on you. How can I apologize? Is it even possible to be sorry for something – and not sorry at all?_

  
_Nevertheless, I’m sorry I've made such a bloody mess of your life. I feel like such a bastard for everything. You were married. You were fucking happily married. I should have kept my fucking hands to myself. But we were so drunk right? It was the booze wasn't it?_   
_And you know me; I will try anything at least once. I had no idea that would mean my male co-star. But I will be fucking honest with you. I still think that you were daft in confessing to your wife. What was the point in that anyway? We weren’t going to do it again. It was a one-time thing. Damn it James, sometimes what they don't know won't hurt them._

  
_Well, I'm heading to Killarney to visit my folks for the Holidays. A part of me would have liked to have you come along. I love spending time with you - you are a lot of fun James. Please don't be angry with me. Right now you're the only mate I can truly trust. The vultures are circling around me already. Fame is a dangerous thing - and I'm trying to keep my cool. But I'm terrified. How the bloody hell did you do it? I guess you had Anne-Marie._

  
_Give her time; she will forgive you. I don’t want to bump into her; I’m sure I’m on her shit list. Don’t cry. Please. Don’t be sad mate. I can't imagine you not smiling. We have to find a way to patch everything up before we start filming the sequel. You will still do it right? I won't do it without you! I don't give a fuck what my contract says James! Without you - I won't do the bloody movie!_

  
_Every time I get the courage to call you; I lose it again. I'm afraid you will be angry at me. Do you want me to talk to her? I will get on my knees and beg her to come back to you and forgive you. I will promise her that it will never happen again. I will tell her it was me. I got you so drunk. It was practically a fucking rape. I won’t do it again. I will swear never to touch you again._

  
_I'm a bad friend. Forgive me...? Please James - please try to have a nice holiday. Call her up tomorrow. Speak to Brendan and let him hear his daddy's voice. I'm sure he's missing it already. I know you didn't go to any of the film festivals and even your own Arthur Christmas premier to avoid bumping into me. I'm a selfish asshole. You were right to send me that text. Merry Christmas James McAvoy; and please don’t cry anymore. Everything will be all right. You and Anne-Marie are destined to be together –‘til death do you part._   
_I will see you in 2013 and not before. I promise. You wait and see; by then everything will be back to normal. No more shenanigans._

  
_Love,_   
_Michael_


End file.
